Olvido
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Un estallido de furia ha caído sobre el capitán Kurotsuchi, ya que no recuerda en dónde dejó sus apuntes sobre una importante investigación. Definitivamente, el peor enemigo de un científico es el olvido.


**Personajes:** Kurotsuchi Mayuri y Nemu Kurotsuchi.

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias: **Posible leve OoC.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 668.

**Summary**: Un estallido de furia ha caído sobre el capitán Kurotsuchi, ya que no recuerda en dónde dejó sus apuntes sobre una importante investigación. Definitivamente, el peor enemigo de un científico es el olvido.

_Es raro que haya escrito sobre este personaje tan raro, pero no puedo negar que es un genio. Siempre que participa me deja sin neuronas, me hace sentir bruta, y viendo uno de los últimos capítulos del relleno, me dio risa su pensar sobre el olvido, así que se me ocurrió entre drabble. He de admitir que es la primera vez que escribo de Mayuri así que disculpen lo malo xD jamás imaginé escribir de él, pero las ideas vienen repentinas y azarosas, por lo que hay que aprovecharlas_

**Olvido**

El genio científico había desordenado su laboratorio en búsqueda de unos informes importantísimos para continuar con su experimentación. Había buscado en su cuartel, había inspeccionado a cada shinigami que se encontrara en el camino e incluso buscó en los miles de cajones que estaban en la habitación, pero no había encontrado nada de nada.

El hombre de singular maquillaje maldijo por todo lo alto, intentó hacer memoria de la última vez que había visto esos papeles pero su cerebro no le proporcionaba los resultados esperados.

—¡Inaceptable! ¡Cómo no puedo recordar dónde los coloqué! ¡Nemu! ¿Dónde andas inservible! —intentó llamar a su teniente, hasta que se acordó de que la chica se encontraba en una reunión de vicecapitanes—. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Mayuri como buen científico loco que era, odiaba perder el tiempo en cosas tan triviales como esa, por eso su escasa paciencia se agotaba con el transcurrir de los segundos. Sus experimentos se estaban retrasando; su inagotable curiosidad no era saciada. Si no encontraba esos papeles sentía que iría a enloquecer. Se empezó a frotar la cabeza con sus dedos pintados de tonalidad blanquecina, hasta que escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación.

—Maestro Mayuri.

—¡Nemu idiota! ¿Dónde te encontrabas! ¡No estás cuando se te necesita! —la regaño Kurotsuchi al verla llegar.

—Lo siento Maestro Mayuri —se disculpó la subcapitana recién llegada con su caracteristico tono de voz.

—Lo olvidaré por hoy porque estoy benevolente. Pero necesito que me digas dónde están mis apuntes sobre la investigación que hice ayer

—Los tenía yo, Maestro Mayuri —le explicó Nemu entregándole un sobre que tenía entre sus brazos.

De repente el capitán Kurotsuchi sintió como se daba un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

—¡Qué! ¿Qué hacías tú con ellos? ¡Acaso no sabes cuánto tiempo he perdido por ésto inútil!

—Pero Maestro Mayuri, usted me los dio en la mañana para mostrárselos a la capitana Unohana.

Eso último hizo un enlace en la memoria del científico quien recordó por vez primera, cuando él mismo había entregado esos papeles a su hija para que los llevara al cuarto escuadrón de camino a su reunión de tenientes. No podía creer que se le había pasado ese detalle por alto.

—Así que en serio olvidé lo de mis apuntes —se dijo a sí mismo frustrado, el genio de la Sociedad de Almas.

La palabra "olvidé" empezó a atormentarlo en su mente. Se repetía una y otra vez como sí de una tortura monstruosa se tratase.

—Maestro Mayuri, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó Nemu al verlo tan pensativo.

No recibió respuesta al instante, pero sí se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el autoritario grito de su padre.

—¡Nemu, ve rápidamente a traerme todo los líquidos que encuentres en la nevera!

—Pero Maestro Mayuri, algunos no están...

—¡Qué no escuchaste! ¡Tengo que comenzar a trabajar en una nueva droga! ¡Date prisa de una vez o sino te castigo! —exclamó irritado Kurotsuchi mientras comenzaba a anotar una fórmula en un papel.

—¡Sí Maestro Mayuri! Regreso enseguida —exclamó Nemu antes de dirigirse en busca de lo que le había encomendado su superior.

Mayuri no podía perder más el tiempo, debía comenzar a combatir el virus más letal para un científico: el olvido. Si había comenzado a relegar algo tan sencillo como la ubicación de sus informes, pronto serían las fórmulas de sus drogas, cómo hacer sus experimentos y lo que era peor que no recordara sus propias investigaciones… y sí él mismo no las recordaba entonces todo por lo que había trabajado se iría a la basura. Y es que para Kurotsuchi Mayuri, no había peor enemigo que el olvido, así que debía derrotarlo cuanto antes, sin importar los medios para lograrlo. Después de todo, por algo él era el genio loco de todo el Seireitei.

Espero que les haya gustado mi humilde drabble.

_Espero sus críticas, bye bye._


End file.
